Kiss me Goodbye
by Ejes
Summary: ""China." The tone was grave, and she put the book down. His crimson eyes, deadly serious, were staring right at her. "If we ever make it out alive... There's something I need to tell you. Something I should probably have told you a while ago... What I mean is, don't die." A desperate situation. Two rivals, trying to survive each other. And a confession holding them back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Back again with anoth** **er really cheerful story where every one is happy and dancing while holding hands and... Whaddyamean you don't believe me? I must say I am strongly... Honoured that you know me that well. Or that you read the summary. You are a good person. Thanks.**_  
 _ **As a note, this fic might look like it echoes from the scan but really it is up to you, there is no spoil whatsoever in there ;)**_

 _ **Gintama belongs to that Gorilla who is damn good at making epic stuff lately.**_

* * *

Kabuki was dying. Not literally, of course. No matter how destroyed it was, the city would still stand here, proud, strong, for ever. But most of the citizens had fled. Many of those who chose to stay were dead. There was a fight, a battle, a real war between the ruins of what was once shops, houses, playgrounds.

Kagura and Okita had taken shelter in what used to be a bookshop, in order to catch their breath. They were both hardly wounded. Even if she wouldn't show it, the ginger's ankle was sprung – and what to say about all the blood dripping from the former Shinsengumi Captain?

"That's fun. We're surrounded and probably going to die, and all I think is that Gin-chan haven't bought this volume of the JUMP yet." Kagura said, browsing the magazine with her blood-stained fingers.

"China." The tone was grave, and she put the book down. His crimson eyes, deadly serious, were staring right at her. "If we ever make it out alive... There's something I need to tell you. Something I should probably have told you a while ago... What I mean is, don't die. We've got to talk and there's no time for that here and now."

Where he looked fierce with determination, her cerulean eyes were soft and sad. She gave him a soft smile as she walked closer to him. And closer. And even when her feet and his touched, she still brought her face closer to him, until their lips touched.

"Don't be stupid. There is no way we are going to make it. So let's be honest with our feelings while we still can, shall we?"

He smirked and pulled her closer for another kiss. "I guess that now there's nothing holding me back, then. Let's fight with all we got until death welcomes us."

She caressed his cheek with a soft smile before kicking the door, sending it to fly away. She winced at the pain her ankle sent to her brain.

Enemies were all over the place. They were not particularly looking for them, but they were actively searching through every house to find survivors, so their hideout wouldn't have lasted anyway.

His sword slashed foe after foe. Sometimes, swords slashed him as well. _Kondo-san, Hijikata-san... Everyone... Are you even still alive? What am I fighting for anyway?_ But a glance at the young woman next to him was enough of an answer. There was no way he could die before her.

Her umbrella shot bullet after bullet. Some killed, some wounded, some missed. Some were not hers and landed in her body. _Gin-san, Shinpachi... Everyone... I hope you're alright. I don't know how long I can hold._ But she only had to look at the young men slashing every obstacle to get her answer. There was no way she would die before him.

But no matter how ferocious they were, they still were wounded, tired, and outnumbered. Soon enough, they got surrounded by a mass of people with guns pointed at them.

Usually, when you are surrounded and you are at least to people, it is best to be back to back with your allies to get a better defense. But against guns, and here we are talking at least fifty of them, no matter how good the defense strategy, there's no real point. Kagura and Okita knew it, so instead of being back to back, they were face to face, looking into each other's eyes instead of the death sight all around them.

As they heard the triggers click, Kagura chuckled.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye, Sadist?"

And as their lips were sealed for the last time, bullets started piercing their bodies. But over the sound of all those firearms shooting at them, they heard two voices calling their names, again and again.

Their bodies collapsed on the ground, rag dolls in the dirt, and they closed their eyes with a final thought. _At least Gin and Hijikata made it._

* * *

The fun thing about the Yatos is that now matter how violent their specie is – killing with no difference any race including their own kin – there is no organism in the whole universe clinging to life more than a Yato's.

So even though her body had more holes than a sieve, even though she had lost way too much blood to even be supposedly alive (that would be if she was human, though), Kagura's organism was working hard to heal her wounds, and she soon opened her eyes.

Everything was pretty blurry at first, but she started to recognize that silver and red figure by her side. Silver for the messy perm hair. Red for the blood he had all over him. His blood? Her blood? His enemies' blood?

He was holding her hand and had the most desperate face she'd even seen on him. Had she been able to fully move, she would probably have hugged him.

And then, realisation. She was alive. _Alive._ As Gin tried to talk to her – blabbers of a scared man – she turned her head to the other side. There he was. Lying on the ground, his face so close to her, yet so white, his body still warm yet limp, lifeless. Hijikata was kneeling next to him, mirroring Gin's pose, holding his hand in both of his. The other hand of Okita was still locked in Kagura's.

Panic invaded her body. Her brain. Her lungs. She turned her head at Gin, terrified.

"No! No, no, no... I can't be alive! I should be dead!"

Gin, shocked, tried to give her an appropriate answer.

"Kagura... I think it's thanks to your Yato body. You're healing. You'll be alright. It's over."

"No!" She interrupted, frantic. "You don't get it! I shouldn't be alive! I was suppose to die here, with him. We died together! I can't live, Gin-chan. I can't. Please, end me here. I can't be alive. This is not where I belong anymore."

"Wha- Calm down, Kagura. Please. I know you must be really scared, but please calm down. We need to take you to a hospital, where you can get-"

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME ANYWHERE! If you can't finish me at least leave me here. I'll die eventually. I am not leaving him. Not here, not alone. I can't."

"I must agree with the Boss, though. Would be troublesome if you died here." A voice snickers by her side. Slowly, really slowly, she turned her head to see two crimson eyes looking at her, fighting to stay open. His breath was harsh and slow, but he managed a grin and squeezed her hand.

"Are you for real... You are healing because you are a Yato, but I must admit we've got a real monster here... How can you even be alive?"

Okita smiled at Gin before looking at Hijikata, whose face was even whiter than the two wounded.

"So you survived. Too bad." Hijikata did not answer. Kagura felt some arms picking her off the ground and noticed Hijikata picked up Okita as well.

"Princess style. Fits him."

"Fits you both, Ô Kabuki-chô Queen. We're getting you to the hospital. It's over now. You guys will be fine."

She smiled and rested her head against Gin's chest, closing her eyes peacefully. She knew he was lying. Things could not go fine. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do was getting some rest.

In front of the operation room, two men were nervously waiting. One was tapping his foot on the ground, following a really quick beat, and fidgeting his fingers. The other one was lighting a lighter on and on and on again. They had been waiting here for an hour. They were covered in a mix of their own blood, of their friends', of their opponents, but they paid no attention to that.

"Sakata-san, Hijikata-san?"

They got up in perfect sync, looking at the doctor who just came out of the room.

"How are they?"

"Well... They were deeply wounded to begin with. I honestly don't even know how they were still alive when you brought them. Bullets damaged a lot of organs, some vitals, and... I'm sorry. We did all we could, but none of them made it."

"You don't mean they are... They are..." Hijikata's trembling voice matched Gin's shaking fists.

"All my apologies. They are dead."

* * *

In the dark room of the inn, a little after the little hand of the clock reached the 4, Ginpachi woke up with a start, his cheeks wet with tears. The first sound he made while sitting up was somewhere between a scream and a plea. It wasn't random sounds, actually. It was a name.

"KAGURA!"

* * *

 _ **... The End?**_

 _ **Actually not! Huehuehuehuehuehue**_

 _ **Okay the last sentence might have given it away. It's a 2 chappies story, so stay tuned for the next one! (probably next week ;) )**_

 _ **See ya then!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I got caught in my revisions for a test and my sewing (any cosplayers around here? :D). My bad.**_

 _ **Anyway thanks for your reviews ! Here's the 2nd and last part of this story.**_

* * *

"KAGURA!"

It took a few moments for the young teacher to remember where he was – and even for a while to remember _who_ he was. Slowly, he remembered he was a lazy guy named Ginpachi, teacher of the class 3Z, a bunch of random kids of all ages, and not a fierce samurai fighting aliens with a wooden sword. He remembered that Kagura was the name of one of his student, a gluttonous, impertinent little girl with glasses thicker than his fingers, and not an alien girl firing bullets with her umbrella. He remembered being on a school trip, 4 days 3 nights in Okinawa, in a lovely inn selling sake at a cheap price, and not in Edo fighting a long lost war, trying to protect what could not be saved anymore.

But still, he felt the weight of her body in his arms. He remembered clearly seeing her surrounded by monsters with guns, kissing farewell to...

He snorted. _That_ was the proof that was a dream. A weird, twisted dream, probably caused by what he watched on TV last night, because there was no way Kagura would ever kiss that guy, her worst enemy, the one she sworn to kill before the end of the year.

Unable to take those pictures off his head, he got up and left his room, walking to the vending machines in the hall. A strawberry milk would do him the greater good.

However, when he arrived in the hall, he noticed a shape in one of the very comfy armchairs. He first feared for a ghost (he was really wary about this sort of things), but calmed down when he realized it was _just_ Hijikata, curled up into a ball.

"Oh, Oogushi-kun. What'cha doing there? Is your room to small? Is sleeping with that gorilla that bad?"

Instead of reacting at the wrong name, Hijikata only lifted his head. His eyes were red and puffy. Gin suspected he had the very same face right now.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who had a nightmare?"

Hijikata did his best to suppress his shaking but Gin still noticed. Hijikata slowly nodded.

"Dreamt the whole world was out of mayo. It was dreadful. I can't close my eyes again."

Gin had troubles believing that excuse, but when Okita entered the hall, eyes lost, probably looking at something that wasn't even there, Hijikata blanched and got up, almost running to his classmate. Somehow, Gin feared he was not the only one who had this terrifying night. Giving his students some space to talk, he walked outside, looking for some fresh air.

Seeing Kagura leaning against the wall, contemplating the stars with the saddest look ever, confirmed his theory.

"Crazy night, uh?" He softly chuckled. At first, she did not move, then, without a word, she ran into his arms. He locked her into an embrace, remembering way to much how real it felt when he carried her almost dead body.

They stayed like this for a little while. He did not know if she was crying or not ; probably not, but she did not move either, her face buried into his chest.

"Mh? Is that even legal, for a teacher to hug his student for so long? That's weird, isn't it? Shouldn't we call the cops and have him arrested?"

Usually, that remark from the flaxen-haired boy would have been really sly, poison spat out of his angel face. But this time, even though the jibe was obvious, even he wasn't convinced by his flat, almost scared tone.

"Say, teacher. Sougo and I just talked about... Well. You dreamt of that too, didn't you?"

"War." Added Okita.

"Losing." Nodded Gin.

"Dead." muttered Kagura, finally letting go of Gin.

"But was it just a dream, though? It felt pretty damn real to me." Okita glanced nervously around him.

"Likewise. But isn't it weird we _all_ dreamt that same scene, where we were the only persons there?"

"What do you suggest, Gin-chan? Surely you don't mean..."

"If we were in a manga, or, let's say, a fanfiction written by a Sadistic girl with too much free time, it could have been a glimpse of... I don't know, our former lives, or a parallel world, some crazy shit like that." The raven haired man patted his pocket, nervously looking for a cigarette. Of course, he did not have any.

Okita snickered (although he somehow looked embarrassed) "But it it was a memory of some kind, wouldn't that mean..." His eyes met Kagura's who giggled, also embarrassed.

"Awkward."

"Super awkward." They just looked at each other, silent, unwilling to be the one to break the _super awkward_ silence. Gin took that role as he sighed and ruffled Kagura's hair.

"Okay now, it's late, and I've got a whole class of morons to look after tomorrow morning. I'd better go to sleep. See ya tomorrow, midgets."

With a last smile at his students, he got back inside, not before whispering something into Hijikata's ear. The mayo addict waited for less than a minute before taking his leave as well, saying he needed to check if mayo was in stock again.

Which left our two youngsters together, facing each other.

"Okay, let's pretend this is actually something that happened in a parallel world or in the past or whatever. That would explain a lot, actually."

Kagura tilted her head, puzzled, not understanding.

"I mean, I've always known you were an alien of some sort. Doesn't the fact that you dreamt it too make it true in a way?"

She lowers her head, staring at the ground. She was too tired to insult him back as she'd usually do. But he kept talking.

"But you know, China, isn't it better to confess your feelings in real life instead of within dreams?"

She clutched her fists. "Shut up. Don't you believe everything you see in your dreams, bastards. Who could have feelings for you anyway?"

"You cried." And, this time, his voice was serious. He was done teasing her. "You cried, didn't you?"

"What? So did Gin-chan and Hijikata. Why don't you go ask them if they're in love with you too?"

"In that dream, or whatever it was... In the operation room. I know I died before you. I think our teacher cried for losing you. And Hijikata cried because no matter how much we're at each other throat, he still cares about me. But you, China... Who did you cry for?"

"I told you to shut up! I cried because that was a scary dream and because I got shot and it was painful and I died! End of the story!"

She tried to go past him and to go back to the inn, but he grabbed her wrist.

"So if I were to kiss you goodnight here and now, you would push me away, because that was just a stupid and scary dream, right?"

"Excuse me?"

He pulled her closer and locked his lips onto hers.

"I guess I'm kissing you goodbye one last time, then. At least we don't have guns pointed at us this time."

He let go of her, waiting for her to hit him or run away. But instead, she gave him the same soft smile, the same warm caress on the cheek as the ones she gave him on that dream. And she brought her face closer, and closer again, and gave him his kiss back.

"Kissing me goodbye? Hell no. This was a kissing me goodnight, and it'd better not be the last."

And as she disappeared from his sight, for the first time since he woke up, he felt relaxed. Maybe what he dreamt was real, maybe not. But this, this was real now, and there was no way he'd let anything happen to her.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Taa~Daaah! End of it! Actually it's a kind of 2 endings story, this chapter being the happy end :D  
Damn, I have no idea what to write for Valentine's and it's next week. I'd better find an idea soon.**_

 _ **Oh, also, what do you think Ginpachi whispered into Hijikata's ear to make him leave so soon after him? This was actually a pure and innocent line in the story but then I realized it had a fangirl 2nd reading so I'll let you make this story GinHiji if you'd like :p**_

 _ **See you 'round!**_


End file.
